Letters
by Father Hulk
Summary: Harry begins to get letters from a mysterious admirer. While this perplexes him enough, he's got his eyes on someone else. But could she ever love him? R/R Please!


Letters

****

OPENING WORDS: Well, it's time for my next Harry Potter undertaking! Just a quick romance that I feel needs to be done. I dunno if it's ever been done before, but I commend those who did it before me. Stay tuned after the fic for previews of a few more HP stories in the works! And now, on with the show! Father Manson, if you would get the lights…

The sun rose slowly over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, flooding the castle in a beautiful, golden light. Birds stirred from their slumbers in their nests, and the insects prepared for a day of buzzing anew. Just your typical morning.

Harry Potter, now in his sixth year, yawned, stretched, and rose from his bed. Despite the calamity of things going on in his world, he felt unusually calm. He smiled as he watched Hagrid from his window, checking on his monsters and feeding Fang. He chuckled as he heard Peeves making mischief in the hallway. And he laughed when Ronald Weasley smacked his head on the top of his four-poster bed as he woke.

For, you see, Harry Potter had something on his mind. Some_one,_ rather. A girl, in fact. A very beautiful one at that. He had first met her all the way back in his first year, and although she was driven immediately from memory at the time, she slowly began to seep her way into his brain as he began to think more and more of her.

"Oy, Harry, you look like you're high," said Ron from his bed. Harry realized he'd been sitting with a spaced-out smile on his face.

"Sorry," he said, quickly getting up and changing into his robes.

Ron watched him curiously. "You're acting oddly, lately."

"Oh?"

"Oh, come on, Harry, we don't keep any secrets… what's on your mind?"

"Quidditch," Harry lied smoothly. "Been thinking about Quidditch. That's all."

Ron's eyebrows lowered. "Riiight. Okay then."

Harry grabbed his hat and went into the common room. 

"Good morning, everyone!" sang Hermione as she came down from the girls dormitory. She hugged Harry and smiled warmly. "Good morning, you."

Harry smiled casually. "Good morning yourself." Hermione had long since expressed her feelings for Harry. And since Hermione had been so good to him for so many years, he couldn't bring himself to break her heart. So he kept to smiles and hugs, but no truly affectionate conversation.

"Come on, breakfast is starting," she said, and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the great hall.

The mail came at its usual time. Harry didn't get much mail. There was a letter from Dudley boasting that he'd gotten a better computer than Harry, (not to mention a threat to smash Harry's old one); there was a newsletter from the National Quidditch Conference; and then there was a small, pink envelope, decorated with hearts drawn in red ink. 

Harry's eyebrows perked up. Who could this be from? Probably from Hermione, who he noticed was watching him with her neck craned. Or it could be from Cho Chang, who occasionally flirted with Harry. He tore open the envelope. Inside was a card. It had a large heart with an arrow through it on the front. Inside, it read:

__

Dear Harry,

You're awesome. I wish we were together. You don't know how happy it would make me. You light up my life!

Love from Your Secret Admirer!

Harry slowly put the letter down, dumbstruck. This could be from any girl in the school! He quickly looked up and down the great hall. There were plenty of girls at Hogwarts… who could it be? Nobody he knew had any crush on him that he knew of. Suddenly he realized that no matter who sent it to him, it didn't matter. It was hard to care about some dreaming girl when you already had someone in your heart.

He gazed at her, wondering if she'd ever feel the same way for him. She looked up, her long hair swinging behind her shoulders. She caught his eye and smiled. He waved, and she waved back. But before anything else could transpire, the bell rang for the morning classes.

The next day. Potions. Harry's least favorite class of all time. Not for the work or experiments, oh no. But for that tall, lean, slick-haired gentleman that stood at the head of the room: Professor Severus Snape. Although Harry and Snape had been through several conflicts where they each wound up meeting each other, they still hated each other's guts. However, Snape was one of the few that ignored the mark that appeared on his arm that fateful night two years ago. His dedication to Albus Dumbledore, however small, bound him to the school.

Harry was busy measuring ingredients for the day's experiment, when Neville Longbottom passed him a note that had apparently come across the whole room.

__

Dear Harry,

Still thinking of you! Wish you were mine! We'd go so well together! I wish we could say "I love you!"

Love 4ever from your Secret Admirer!

Harry scratched his head in amazement. They had Potions with the Slytherins… this could be from a Slytherin girl! He shuddered. But it was that or someone from Gryffindor, but he had no idea who…

"Oooh, has Potter got a love note?" came the icy voice of Draco Malfoy, and before Harry could respond, the note was snatched from his hand. 

Malfoy sneered as he read it. "This is so cute," he said mockingly. "Shall I read it to the whole class?"

"Don't you dare!" Harry hissed.

"Let's see… 'Dear Harry Potter…'"

Harry didn't think twice. He slammed his foot hard into Draco's ankle. Draco roared in pain, and dropped the letter. Knowing that Snape would be over in instants, Harry tore a button from his robes and Transfigured it into a roach.

"WHAT is going on here?" Snape asked in a menacing voice.

"Sorry, Professor, but Draco was going to stomp on this roach that got loose. I knew they were an important Potions ingredient, so I stopped him." Harry said.

Draco started to protest, but Harry gave him a look that clearly said _"I'll do it again in a minute, and harder."_

Snape eyed Harry very suspiciously, grunted, and returned to his desk. Now it was Harry's turn to sneer at a glowering Malfoy, who was muttering threats of revenge under his breath.

Harry went to visit Hagrid that afternoon.

"How yeh doin, Harry?" Hagrid greeted him. "Come on in, I'm just makin' some fudge."

Harry sat silently while Hagrid bustled about his cabin. Hagrid noticed the quiet, and turned to look puzzlingly at Harry.

"So quiet, eh? Yeh got somethin on yer mind?"

As much as he didn't want to disclose the matter, he felt he could trust Hagrid. He told him all about his crush, and the letters from the secret admirer.

"Yeh never stopped ta' think that yer admirer may very well be the same girl ya got a crush on, didja?" Hagrid asked afterwards.

Harry shifted in the chair. "I'm not sure."

"Well, yeh'd like to find out, wouldn't yeh?"

"Sure I would. But I don't think I can."

Harry dreamed of her that night. They were sitting together, holding each other. She had such a sweet smile… He gazed into her eyes, and she laughed, like music. They went to kiss each other, and then...

"…up! Wake up! You've overslept!"

It was Ron. He was shaking Harry. Harry looked at the clock, and found he had indeed overslept. He rushed to get his robes on, but the dream was still vivid in his mind. He longed to tell her how he felt… he longed to hold her… Although it may not have looked it at the start, this surely must be meant to be. It had to be.

But on the other side of things, he was curious to know who his secret admirer was. So after thinking for a minute, he came up with a plan.

At breakfast, the mail came as usual, and Harry received yet another note.

__

Dear Harry,

I wish you would come to me. I really need to be with you. I can't wait for the day when you hold my hand.

Your Secret Admirer

Harry quickly scribbled a reply on a sheet of paper.

__

Dear Secret Admirer,

Why don't we meet tonight? After everyone's left the great hall at dinner, stick around. I'm anxious to find out who you are.

Harry

He gave the note to Hedwig, who had stopped to nibble on a piece of cheese. "Give this to whoever sent the note, ok?"

She hooted and took off.

The day passed, and dinner arrived at last. Harry's eyes kept darting over to the vision of beauty, but she never returned his gaze. She was probably too busy eating, Harry told himself.

And then dinner ended, and one-by-one Harry's friends got up from the table.

"Aren't you coming, Harry?" Ron asked over his shoulder.

"Uh, no, I was going to help Filch clean up the great hall. It's always such a mess after dinner."

Ron whispered to Hermione as they left, "I think we'd best get Madam Pomfery. I think he's gone mad."

Harry watched and waited as the great hall slowly emptied, and he looked around at the other tables to see if anyone remained, but all seemed to be empty. 

"Ahem," whispered an angelic voice a few feet to his right.

Harry started when he saw who was sitting next to him. It was her!

"Hello, Harry," she said, her voice affectionate.

"H-hi. Um, wow. I never thought… I mean… Umm…" He found himself struggling for words.

"Shh," she whispered, taking his hand. "There's only one thing I think we need to say right now."

Harry gulped.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, then gazed deep into his eyes. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"And I love you, Ginny Weasley."

****

THE END!

A Production of **PDG Network** in association with the St. Eva

Church.

****

BENEDICTION: So? What do you think? I think they go good together. Bet you all scrolled down mad fast to see who it was, didn't ya? *chuckles*

__

Coming soon from **PDG NETWORK…**

The Forgotten Wizard

Harry Potter has left the residence of the Dursleys for good. And Vernon and Petunia couldn't be more relieved. Vernon especially, because there's no longer a hint of danger at his dark secret coming out. But when Lord Voldemort launches an attack on the Muggle world, it's time for Vernon Dursley to find his nephew, and join forces…

****

The Spell of Love

Hermione Granger and Cho Chang have been competing for Harry's affections for a weary while. The conflict escalates when Cho corners Harry at the sixth-year Yule ball. Hermione fights back by casting a spell on herself that will make Harry find her very hard… no, IMPOSSIBLE to resist.

Stay tuned to PDG Network for these and more great stories! Until next time, farewell, my children. **Snaps fingers, vanishes**


End file.
